Satan City
Previously called Orange Star City, this is the city named after Mister Satan, in honor of his "victory" against Cell. You may RP here. Trogeveta was standing at the end of Satan City. Frost flies into Satan City after a long training session in The Grand School of Ki Mastery. "Good to be exploring the cities again." Frost says. "I wonder if that Takumi guy is anywhere around here..." Glacier thinks to him "Yea, I wanna meet him again after a while." Tsuyoshi flies in Satan City in seeking for power and starts walking around(Exploring the city). Glacier notices Tsuyoshi's power level through Frost's body while still being in Hell. He informs Frost "Hey, I sense another high power level. He should be 4 o'clock from your current direction." Frost replies "Hmm, could it be Takumi?..." He starts running towards Tsuyoshi's power level, unknown to him that it wasn't Takumi. Tsuyoshi feels a great amount of power level coming towards him, he then says to himself "Who could this be? he even has more power level than me, i better get ready before something bad happens" and he internally gets angrier and angrier and unwillingly acknowledge that someone even stronger is coming towards him.(Since he has both a superiority and an inferiority complex) Frost gets to the power level. Glacier warns him "There he is... Wait, that's not Takumi..." Frost hides behind a tree. He thinks "He has the power level around Takumi, but he isn't him... It must be a fighter." Glacier tells him "Let me see. I'll possess one of your eyes and you look at him." He does what he says, and sees Tsuyoshi. He then gets back behind the tree, not knowing if he can sense power levels or if he saw him. Glacier tells him "That guy looks like that other guy I met in Hell, named Reppes... Only that guy looks younger." Tsuyoshi senses that kid hiding behind a tree, "Stop hiding i know where are you show yourself, who are you and why are you here?" he says showing no emotion in his voice. Frost stops hiding and says "You have a high power level than most of the people here. Are you a fighter?" He asks as Glacier gets ready to shift into one of his eyes to fight. Tsuyoshi stares at Frost "I am an avenger, i born to avenge some people and kill some men"."Who are you supposed to be a fighter?" Tsuyoshi says getting in his battle stance. Frost replies "Well, yes I am. But I'm not here to fight." He then thinks to Glacier "Brother, stand down." He then asks Tsuyoshi something "I'm looking for someone. Have you heard of anyone by the name Takumi?" "No, i've never heard of a guy named Takumi before" seeing Frost searching for a guy reminds him of Trogeveta... ~Flashback~ Tsuyoshi's Mom: "Dont forget to get training from Trogeveta hes a egotistical guy but he might be a good trainer for you now" Tsuyoshi: "Ok mom". Tsuyoshi's mom: "I'm proud of you" ~Flashback ends~ "I'm also looking for someone, have you ever heard of a guy named Trogeveta and where is he?" says in a disappointed voice since he knows that no one could know about that guy. Frost says "Trogeveta? Um, yes; my br-- I mean, I faced him in battle before, alongside a guy named Takumi; he was pretty strong. I later went to the Grand School of Ki Mastery, and met him there... We didn't really interact with one another, just listen to our sensei." Tsuyoshi thinks "Awesome theres someone who knows about that guy" he then replies "Do you know where he is right now?" Frost says to Glacier "Can you sense anyone's ki around me besides his?" Glacier responds "Yes... It's Trogeveta." Frost says "I think I can sense him here... At the border of the city." "Can you help me find him?" Tsuyoshi says. Trogeveta senses some low powerlevels and thinks "their power level seems familiar one is the guy i fought recently who tagged up with Takumi and other one is seems familiar i dont know where i met him"."But i dont care" Frost says "Okay. What's your name?" "Tsuyoshi... Yuji and what's your name?" "My name is Frost." Frost replies, smiling with his eyes closed and holding his hand out for a greeting "Nice to meet you." Tsuyoshi shakes his hand and then replies "Shall we start searching for him?" Frost says "Sure." And asks his brother "Glacier, where is he?" Glacier replies "6 o'clock of your current direction." "Right." He replies. And then he tells Tsuyoshi to follow him. Frost flies into the air, leaving a cold trail of hail behind him because of his ice ki's attributes. "Sorry if you're freezing behind me there, it's just my ki signature is like 'ice'." "No, i'm not its due to my demon blood and thanks, bye" he starts to follow trogeveta. Frost lands just a few hundred meters from where Trogeveta and Tsuyoshi were standing, and asks Glacier. "Brother, mind lending me your eyes?" Glacier asks, "As in, combine them for Eagle Vision?" Frost says "Yes. Glacier combines his eyes with Frost's, letting him see distantly to see what Tsuyoshi and Trogeveta will do. Tsuyoshi reaches to the place where Trogeveta was "Hey you, are you Trogeveta?" "Yes, i am what do you want?" Trogeveta asks "I want you to train me to become stronger" Tsuyoshi says "Well thats none of my concern i dont have time to waste on kids, go away" Trogeveta says. Tsuyoshi gets angrier "No, i wont let you get away without training me" Trogeveta thinks "Grrr what an arrogant brat" he then says "What if i say no, what're you going to do about it" Trogeveta says to see how strong is he. Tsuyoshi "Well then i'll force you to train me" as he activates his Genjutsu Frost scouts them with his new eyes and sees Tsuyoshi casting an illusion on Trogeveta. "Huh? It looks like Trogeveta stopped and is just standing still there... Did Tsuyoshi did this to him? Is he that fast? Or maybe it's just through eye contact?" He wondered. Glacier says "I don't know, think we should continue watching?" Frost thinks "Hmm... Okay." ~Fight in the illusionary world~ Trogeveta says "Where am i?" Tsuyoshi "You're trapped under my Genjutsu in otherwords, it is an illusionary world created by me where i control everything time and etc. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. Genjutsu is created when a person controls the power level flow of the opponent's cerebral nervous system" Trogeveta thinks "This kid is good maybe i should train him... but later for now i will leave so, as he is interrupting my power level i gotta release them all at a same time" As he releases his power level to break through a Genjutsu and uses his death rush to leave Tsuyoshi unconcious and flies away. Frost notices it and quickly rushes to Tsuyoshi's aid. "Tsuyoshi! Are you alright?" Tsuyoshi wakes up "I..I am fine". Frost asks him "You somehow made Trogeveta stop in his tracks for a moment; and then he knocked you out..." Tsuyoshi traps Frost in a Genjutsu and then describes him the secret of genjutsu(taking 3 minutes in illusionary world but 1 second of real world). He walked through the city as he had sensed Trogeveta's presence a few moments ago. He used Okatsu and thus drained Tsuyoshi's power level to about half in order to face his nemesis of old, but he did not completely recognize Frost. Gen was in his human form and vaguely resembled Takumi and his power signature was almost the same when he used Okatsu. "Where is the Saiyan reject?" he demanded of the two demons that stood before him. "Wait a second..." Glacier said, scanning the power level. "It vaguely resembles Takumi!" Frost is surprised "Is it really Takumi? His power level does seem familiar..." Frost asks "Huh?... Wait, are you Takumi?" Tsuyoshi at the moment when Gen was sucking his power level he possess Gen making him stop sucking his power level he then undo the possession and says "Who are you?" The illusion didn't work because of his android enhanced brain, but he stopped nonetheless when he saw that Trogeveta wasn't here. "This unit is #23, unit name Gen. I am here to destroy Trogeveta, where is he?" his voice wasn't monotoned but he did not speak like a human or any other organic would, he simply stared emotionlessly at Tsuyoshi as though he were trying to understand what Tsuyoshi was trying to do when his eyes had changed. Frost thinks "I don't think that is Takumi, yet his ki feels the same as his..." Glacier says "Strange... Did something happen to Takumi?... It might be him, but, I can't be so sure..." Tsuyoshi somehow managed to dodge the attack and challenges gen to gravity chamber Gen accepts A Chance meetingCategory:Earth RP Areas Gen flies into the city and lands, he looks around the area he had landed in. "Ah, it has been a while since I've been back on Earth..." He noted out loud not thinking anyone would hear. Tsuyoshi hears Gen out loud because he was some distance away from Gen and he didn't noticed "Hey, don't shout out loud or else others will think that you're crazy" Tsuyoshi says as he snickers. "I already think you guys are crazy!" She says projecting her voice from the ground.Since she doesn't know how to fly and she can't find her black cloak anywhere,she had been running on the ground."I still don't get how you guys do that." "Do what..?" Gen turned to look at the strange girl "And what exactly makes me crazy for admiring a world I haven't been on in months?" "Do what?" Tsuyoshi looks at the strange girl with a killer look "And what exactly makes me crazy if i suggest my friend to dont speak something out loud" Tsuyoshi thinks "She is extra ordinary human... or maybe she is not, judging by her appearance she is Half breed of Majin and something..."He then says to that strange girl again "Who are you exactly? i know you are no ordinary human... or maybe you're not human".Tsuyoshi then hopes that Gen knows that she is not ordinary girl. "No I mean crazy for flying!" She says,even though they are flying she is keeping the exact same pace with them on the ground despite wearing armor."No I am not Human,I am a Majin and Alien Halfbreed." She says."I'm Rhea,I just came from the Realm of Holly." "Bull, you're no majin. There's no way of it. I would've known you. I am the very first Majin and therefore all Majins are successor to me. I know of them all, you might not be human but don't you dare take for yourself the title Majin." Gen seemed a bit flustered as his power level sky rocketed all of a sudden. Tsuyoshi sees Gen start raging all of a sudden he then says to rhea "Flying is a simple technique even a mere child can do that i'll teach yo that but is that true what gen is saying?" She looks at Gen."No it is NOT.You may be the first majin created by Bibidi,but you are NOT the original Majin.Bibidi based his Majins off the Already existing Majin race, your predecessors! The original Majin Ancients! And I am one of them!" She says to Gen.She is not angry she is just trying to project her voice loud enough so they can hear.She then gets an idea,before leaping into the air,transforming into her Base Majin form and then landing on the back of Tsuyoshi."Believe me now?" Frost comes from West City to go to a store after working. "I haven't seen Gen in a while, I hope he's alright...." Gen ascended into pure form "Tricks amount to nothing girl, a real majin knows how to fly miss Original Majin Ancient. Don't mock me or my kind by fanning around a Majin heritage." his eyes turned red with a weird design in them and a magenta aura ignited around him from his anger but he didn't notice. Tsuyoshi tries to calm Gen down but it was too late he then thinks "A user with proper training and sufficient power level could learn how to fly i may teach her how to fly... err after they stop arguing...how troublesome" Tsuyoshi facepalms seeing Gen and Rhea arguing. Afterwards he thinks "I never knew Ancient Majins do exist". Rhea looks at Gen and tilts her head not understanding him. "Why are you getting so angry? I'm not tricking you or mocking you in any way." He says in a strong tone showing she'll hold her ground. "And yes ancient Majin's exist." She says to Tsuyoshi. She feels another power that's coming from Frost,but doesn't know who it is so she ignores it. Glacier informs Frost of some power levels "Frost! I can sense Tsuyoshi and Gen, and another power level..." Frost seems surprised "You mean... Gen is alive?" He smiles. Glacier says "Unless I'm just confusing his power level with someone else's, he's alive." Frost, after hearing that, decided to rush at light speed to the 3 power levels. "Gen? It is you!" Gen was preoccupied and didn't notice Frost entering the area for a little while. But when he heard Frost his power level dropped and the aura dissipated. He was surprised and he turned to greet Frost "Hey." he was still a bit angry about what seemed to be mockery of his race but tried to mask it. "Hey Frost" he says to frost then he turns to Gen and Rhea "I guess you both are done arguing so, Rhea, why are you on my back? do you want me to train you how to fly?"Tsuyoshi says. Looks down at Tsuyoshi. "Because I cant fly and its easier to talk to you this way." She thinks about it. "Might as well." She then looks up noticing Frost's presence. "Oh Hi." She says to him with a slight smile Frost flies up and joins up with them. "So, what are you guys doing? And who's the majin girl?" With much annoyance Gen replies "Apparently she is the originator of our Race. Although I am not so sure there is a such thing as a Majin Ancient." "Well she Proclaims to be Ancient Majin anyways what brought you here, Frost?"He then turns to Rhea "well, first of all can you shoot a ki blast at that rock, this is the part of training on how to fly" he says pointing at a rock. She smiles and creates a small purple orb of ki and sends it rocketing at the rock, destroying it completely. "Like that?" Frost says "Well, I was working to getting a wedding ring..." He slightly blushes while saying it. "But then I sensed your power levels and I thought I'd go see you, after that dreadful Realm..." Then he asks "Ancient Majin?" Gen sighs "Apparently, it is a primordial race that came before the creation of any other known Majin including me. They waltz around and call themselves our originators, and if I know right. Rhea just so happens to be the last one." he knew all of this because he had heard of her race before, he researched them. "Excellent." Tsuyoshi says "Now try focusing your energy and put your ki underneath yourself, forcing it down similar to an engine or helicopter pushing air down to rise from the ground. Like this" Tsuyoshi shows her how to fly. She looks at Gen. "We don't go around saying that." She looks at Frost. "We were around WAAY before they were about 9 Million Years Before Age." She recalls some of the memories she's had of her race. She does as Tsuyoshi says and concentrates her ki under her,as she does she begins to float. Frost says "Guys, stop. Arguing between acceptance in your own race is like racism. You aren't purely Majin yourself, Gen. You're partially an android..." Gen's face became livid after hearing Frost's words. Without even thinking he retorted "And your not even completely yourself last I checked.." he turned to face Rhea "And what's so special about a race that history doesn't even remember? What happened to the Nine Million year old pink skins that supposedly Bibidi based an offshoot off of? I don't see many of them around, and I don't see any history books about them doing anything significant either!" with that Gen's anger had peaked. A serious look happpens to appear at his face "Gen, calm down theres no need to rage about it its stupid to fight on acceptance in your race like Frost said its like racism". he then turns towards Rhea "yea thats it you did a good job"."Now thats how you use your ki to fly its really easy but its not crazy" Tsuyoshi says a little bit annoyed about what she said the first he met her.(The word Crazy) A great power would then come near them as Natch would come diving down to land on the ground. "So you guys are the powers I felt earlier", he says Rhea looks at Natch cautiously."Hi." She says to him feeling a great amount of energy coming from him, she calculates every move he takes for possibilities of an assault Frost recognises the power level from somewhere "Hey, your power level is similar to a guy I know - Ace..." "That is my son", Natch reponds. Reizou silently lands in the shadows of a near by alley, suppressing his power level. The ReleaseCategory:Earth After arriving at Satan City, but before Virtex launches his spell, he says "Let's see how much damage you can REALLY DO!" As Virtex had released the spell he put on Ultimate, reverting him into the Embodiment of Rage giant form. During the transformation, Ultimate's yells would echo throughout the planet, similar to how Kid buu yelled when he fist appeared. Throughout the yell, Ultimate's tone of voice would turn more demonic like, breaking all of the glass in Satan city, and caused residents to flee their buildings in fear. Now in a giant form of EoR, Ultimate didn't hold back at all. He smashed anything in sight, including the little humans trying to run away. Their powerlevel's disappeared instantly, along with most of Satan city. To make matters worst, Ultimate had also summoned the Arms of Titans, and they were letting out massive energy wave after energy wave, causing constant explosions in it's wake. "Yes.....keep going, keep going until there is NO MORE LEFT!" Virtex says forming a barrier around the city to try and keep any threats away. Ultimate didn't listen to Virtex, and continued to destroy everything in sight. From Man to woman, building to building, person to person, Ultimate destroyed every one of them. He even went as far as inpaling 3 people at once with his finger, coating his finger in blood as he threw them to the ground. The large arms blasted anything in sight at random, leaving Satan city as nothing more then a once great city, destroyed by the giant known as Ultimate. The remains of the city was covered in the blood of the people, and even more of their blood covered Ultimate's black body, which Ultimate didn't mind at all. He was still smart enough to sense for anyone coming, feeling a few powerlevels approaching the area. Chronos happened to be in the area looking for Ultimate at the time he heard the scream.Once he hears it he looks into the direction of Satan city,seeing the vibrant colors of Ultimate Powerlevel."Found you!" He says speeding over towards the city and seeing the destruction being caused. Ace would come flying in the direction of the massacre, as he saw the beast incarnate. "That has to be him", Ace says as he flies toward him but hits a barrier. "OW...what the heck", he says holding his nose. "I have to get in there", he say repeatedly punching the barrier. Rin arrived at the barrier at the same time as Ace, except she didn't run into the barrier. She pulled out her sword and tried to slash through it over and over again, before sensing Dendsho and Collgeta. Dendsho and Collgeta arrived at the city, noticing Ace and Rin already there. "Were here to help out!" Dendsho said, also trying to get thought he barrier "Took you two long enough!" Rin said to the two of them without looking away "Whatever, Is that really ultimate in there? He's letting out so much negative energy" Collgeta said, unable to make sense of how unbelievably strong Ultimate's powerlevel was unbound. Virtex notices Chronos, Ace, Collgeta, Dendsho, and Rin trying to break through the barrier and flies near the edge of the barrier to meet them, without leaving the barrier. "What do you want kids." "We want you to-" "Get out here so we can break you in half", Miname says cutting Ace off and coming up from behind them. "Put down the barrier", she says. "Hmm", Ace thought. "The barrier is over the city", he says. "Yeah, so", Miname says. "Doesn't mean it's under it", Ace says as he jumps back a bit and fires a energy blast at the ground at the edge of the shield, creating a big hole. "Punching it will not work", he says as he dives down into the hole and repeatedly firing energy blast underground to make his way into the city. "Right behind you", she says as she dives down into the hole as well and helps Ace. Sakemi was also there, but at a distance, he was just watching to see if the children have the strength to protect the planet properly. "Come on in, this barrier is for containment rather than protection." Virtex says as he slowly descends to the ground. We're right behind you!!" Rin said, blasting off after Miname and Ace, helping them with the barrier along with Collgeta and Dendsho too When the kids finally did get inside of the barrier, they would probably be thrown back a bit due to all the energy that was being let out inside. The amount of negative energy as well as ultimate's powerlevel being felt on the outside was only a fraction of what it truly felt like contained in the barrier. It'd proably be hard for the kids to stay conscious, as well as see from the darkness inside. Though, the kids would still be able to hear countless screams off in the distance, which was getting farther away from them, but still just as loud. Little did the kids know, Ultimate wasn't the only threat hidden inside of the barrier. Ace would get a serious headache from the negative energy being released, but would try to ignore it to try to save the civilians in the city. Ace would then see Ultimate firing energy blast wildly around the city as a energy blast would then fly right towards a little girl as it prepares to destroy her. However Ace afterimages to the girl and gets her out the way of the blast just in time, but the blast still hits a buiding. In doing this, the huge building collapses on Ace and the little girl. "ACE!!!!" Rin screamed as she saw him get trapped under the building. She would race over to try and get to him, but would be suddenly cut off by a large energy blast that hit right infront of Rin, cutting her off from getting to Ace. She looked over at her father, who was quickly approaching them despite his size. "Collgeta! Dendsho! Miname! We have to get to Ace and get him from under there!!" Rin shouted, once again trying to make her way to the destroyed building "Right!!" collgeta would say, flying at full speed in the direction of the destroyed building. She couldn't believe all of this was happening, and that her step-father was in the center of it all. Dendsho stayed back, using his healer abilities to lightly heal Ace and the girl who were stuck under the building from a distance. Ultimate, who was still destroying building after building in the distance, sensed the children, and turned to approach their position, acting on nothing more then pure saiyan instinct now to destroy and kill now. Virtex chuckles a bit "Awwww, how cute. 4 of you needed to life 1 building. Just nice teamwork. I must applaud this" Virtex says clapping and laughing. Gelid arrives on the scene amazed at how huge Ultimate is "I haven't seen anything that big since Gimel!" As Gelid flies to the ground, he asks the other kids "Alright, whats our plan for taking this thing down." Ace would emerge from the rubble with the girl a little hurt, but not that bad thanks to Dendsho. "Attacking any of them one in one would be suicide", Ace says holding his shoulder. "I suggest we attack all at once, but carefully", he says. "Grrr, they'll pay for what they've done", Miname says. "Alright guys let's do this". Gelid sighs. "Simply no order with you saiyans" "We're going to try and take out my dad all at once as a team Mr no name" Rin said, looking over at Ultimate's direction to see him heading their way "OH Crap! He's coming this way!!" Rin pulled out her sword and got ready for a fight, knowing her dad wouldn't go down easy. Collgeta also prepared herself to fight Ultimate, but wasn't too sure if it would even help since he seemed so overpowering with just his energy Dednsho decided to stay back and work on healing the main fighters, knowing they would need his help more then anything to stay alive Finally, Ultimate reached the children's location. All 4 enlarged Titan arms were in play as it is, all still at full power and ready to cause massive damage to the kids. The Giant Ultimate jumped into the air above the kids, blocking out the sun and having his entire body disappear in complete darkness besides his eyes, which were on a crash course right for the children. Chronos,once inside the barrier,also helps the other's save civilians,carrying them to safety.He then looks at Ultimate's humongous body.He then squints his eyes as he see's the vibrant Purple and Red colors of Ultimate's powerlevel."Red.....not good." He says as he bobs and weeves between Ultimate large legs so that he is behind him and takes a deep breath.He then flexes his muscles in his throat to make his voice boom and project."HEY!!!!" He screams to Ultimate.He then looks at Dendsho and the others and nodding,trying to do what he can to help them before yelling at them also."Big Scary Man color RED! NOT GOOD!!!" He says to them before leaping into the air towards Ultimates eyes to get his attention."Why you hurt big people? Not nice." He says leaping backwards towards buildings and shooting a couple of ki blasts towards him. EoR Ultimate's Stats * Race: Saiyan * Level: 49 * Health: 642,000/642,000 * Speed: 1065 * Damage: 1220 * Power Level: 13,775,143,380,000,000 * Magician level: 13 * Mana: 288,921,836.3 * 100% protection due Titan Arms being in play. Top Right Arm: Alpha * Health: 60,094/128,400 * Speed: 188 * Damage: 220 * Powerlevel: 4,591,714,460,000,000 * 10% Damage reduction * Arm uses Namek and Majin energy attacks Top Left Arm: Beta * Health: 77,712/128,400 * Speed: 168 * Damage: 200 * Powerlevel: 3,443,785,845,000,000 * 15% Damage reduction * Arm uses Android and Alien energy attacks Bottom Right Arm: Delta * Health: 128,400/128,400 * Speed: 220 * Damage: 188 * Powerlevel: 2,295,857,230,000,000 * 25% Damage Reduction * Arm uses Human Energy attacks. (3 turns left) * Special ability: Arm gives 5 speed and 10 damage to all arms and ultimate per turn it's in play. Bottom Left Arm: Omega * Health: 128,400/128,400 * Speed: 200 * Damage; 84 * Powerlevel: 1,721,892,923,000,000 * Arm uses Ice-jin Energy attacks (2 turns left) * Special ability: 10% chance of absorbing damage from an random attack, and adding it to any random arm or ultimate's health. * Special ability 2: Is able to regenerate any arms or Ultimate's HP by 20% (1 times left to use this ability) Childrens Team Rin * Race: Demon Queen/Human * Level: 14 * Health: 48,800/62,000 * Speed: 182 * Damage: 198 * Power Level: 5,233,695,162 Collgeta * Race: Saiyan/Perpetual Android * Level: 9 * Health: 44,000/44,000 * Speed: 59 * Damage: 60 * Power Level: 48,116,160 Dendsho * Race: Namekian * Level: 8 * Health: 22,000/22,000 (Barrier: 2,750/2,750) * Speed: 73 * Damage: 14 * Power Level: 10,181,368 Super Kaio-Ken x100 Ace * Race: Saiyan/Alien * Level: 17 * Health: 92,480/102,000 * Speed: 228 * Damage: 240 * Power Level: 47,992,363,448 Miname * Race: Saiyan/Human * Level: 17 * Health: 37,250/60,000 * Speed: 189.5 * Damage: 307.2 * Power Level: 6,400,000,000 Gelid (4th Form Zimoas) * Race: Ice-Jin * Level: 14 * Health: 52,000/52,000 * Speed: 58.8 * Damage: 98.9 * Power Level: 948,000 The Fight! * Rin managed to fly out of the way as Ultimate crashed down between the kids. Quickly pulling out her sword, as well as another sword through materialization, she flew down and attacked the Top Right Arm, slashing out it dual wield style 15 times each (9 hit), before pulling back and firing a black and blue Kamehameha, followed by 3 evil spears (1 hit). She stayed high in the air, making sure to stay out of the arms reach. * Collgeta saw Rin attacking the Top Right Arm, and she decided to do so herself. She rushed up to it and punched it 4 times (1 hit), and tries to kick it but fails She then fires off 5 ki blasts (2 hit), walking back up to it, picking it up, swings it around and throws it into the ground, stomping on it 4 times (none hit) . * Dendsho followed Collgeta's and Rin's lead and attacked the Top Right arm. He pulled out his sword and slashed the arm 13 times (5 hit), then fired 6 energy waves (2 hit). He then put a barrier around himself, getting down to the ground away from the action so he wouldn't be targeted. * "Guys you have to transform to put any kind of damage on them!", Ace says. Ace then ascends past his Ultra, Mega, and Giga alien forms before transforming into a Super Saiyan. Ace then tops it all off by using Kaio-Ken x100 and rushing the Top Right arm and kicking and punching it 5 times (4 hit) before using a Gigantic Blaze which the arm blocks. "Grr..no good", Ace says as he see's that his attacks did minimal damage to the arm. Ace then reaches behind his back to grab one of his swords. "I'll save dad's sword for later", he says as he afterimages in front of the arm and pulls out his normal sword to slash the arm 10 (6 hit) times. Ace then jumps up into the air and dives down to deliver a elbow drop on it before spinning around to fire another Gigantic Blaze, which misses. "Take this!", Ace shouts as he charges a Death Beam in one finger, and a Dodon ray on the other as he fires both of them at the arm, which pierce the arm. "Stay on the offensive guys". * Miname nod in agreement."Time to bring the heat!" She says transforming into Kaio-Ken x20 along with Tekatu-Ken x60 and attacking the Beta arm with a Kamehameha,Galick Gun,and a Big Bang attack, which all hit.She then jumps back and sends 11 (4 hit) punches towards it before attacking it and 4 kicks (3 hit)."I got this one you guys get the others!" She says before attacking the arm twice more. * "The hell Miname! You broke the pattern! Alpha would have died if you had attacked it." Gelid shakes his head at the idiocy and transforms through his second, and third forms, to his fourth, his true form. "Whatever, I'll lend you guys a hand." Gelid concentrates and focuses on drawing runes in the ground, once it's complete, it illuminates green as a symbol appears on Gelid's head, marking his transformation into Zimoas, which gives him a steady strength boost. He then activates Pure Zimoas Telikos which doubles his teams rush count. "Lets see if I can do this" Gelid says trying to get a good aim on the alpha arm. Gelid fires 5 death beams (2 hit) before launching 5 ki blasts (3 hit). -----------------------------------------------------------Ultimate's turn------------------------------------------------------------ * Ultimate would yell to the sky, the arms coming from around the giant saiyan in order for Ultimate to attack. As if searching for something, Ultimate rushes Miname, football kicking her into the air.He blindly charges after her,swatting her higher into the air. He then jumped up after her, spiking her right though some of the debris of the destroyed buildings. He looked back at the other children, charging at them with the arms ready to attack. * The Top Right Arm reached out and punched at Rin once ultimate made it back to the kids, before throwing her into the air. The arm then locked on and charged two blast, firing a large vanishing beam at Rin, which she dodges, followed by a Massive Destructive wave. * The Top Left Arm turned in the direction of Ace, closing in order to ball up it's fist. It raised up and smashed down into Ace, then fired a point blank phantom flash. It then threw Ace to the sky, and followed up by a immense Scatter finger beam, which ace teleports away from.. * The Bottom Right Arm would follow up on the top lefts arm on Ace, and while the saiyan was still out of it from the other arm, it would scoop Ace up, beginning to squeeze the life out of him, slamming him into the ground 3 times before throwing him to the ground. * The Bottom Left arm would turn in the direction of Minamie, firing two death beams the size of Kamehameha's at the debris, which she leaps away from. before activating it's special ability and restoring the top right arms health by 20%. --------------------------------------------------------Children, Turn 2-------------------------------------------------------------- * Rin lowly recovered from the arms attack, standing up with sword in hand. Once she was on her feet, she powered up through her demon trainiee, demon commander, Demon Lord, and finally overlord. She summoned another sword to her hands, getting in a dual sword stance "I've wanted to try this out" She charged the Top Right arm and slashed it 35 times, before pulling back and firing a Dodan ray, Evil Spear, Kamehameha, Evil Flame, and Demonic Death Wave at the arm to make sure it's destroyed. Category:Locations